The invention is related to the field of manual control means for electrically driven steering and/or decelerating and/or accelerating of a road vehicle. Such control of vehicles is becoming more important as a result of recent developments related to electromechanical actuators, e.g. screw actuators for driving the vehicle brakes, steering column, clutch etc.
The purely mechanical control of standard brakes etc. relies on mechanical or hydraulic links, such as the hydraulic piping in the case of brakes, and the rotating steering column. The flexible cable or lever drive connected to the accelerator pedal, are also well known.
It is envisaged, however, that the full benefits of electrically steering devices etc. will be obtained with regard to manual control means that are adapted to the electric character thereof. This would enable to select a more flexible design of, e.g., the routing of the command links through the vehicle, and would also save costs. On the other hand, the overall safety level of the vehicle should not be impaired, in particular, a possible electric power interruption.